stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith
The Wraith are a vampicic hive-based species who live in the Pegasus Galaxy. Overview They are a race that harvests the life forces of other humanoid species for nourishment though suckers in there right hands. Countess world's in the Pegasus Galexy live in constant fear of the Wraith as they always return to cull there 'human' herds. After there fill, the Wraith go into hibernate for a centuries. They are watched over by Keeper's during this time until they wake up to fed again. After a over a 1000 years, the Tau'ri arrived in the Pegasus Galaxy and started a war which led to the downfall off there Empire which would led to a civil war. History Beginning's The Lanteans first encounter the Wraith many thousands of year's ago. However, the Wraith race is over a 100,000 year's old according to Todd. After arriving in a lifeless Pegasus Galexy with Atlantis, the Ancients seeded many planet's with Humans and Stargates. One planet had a creature on it called Iratus bug which started feeding on the Humans. Then they began to take on advantageous human characteristics. The Wraith then awoke and went to war with the Lanteans after a thousand years when they become capable of intersteller travel. Lanteans-Wraith War The dominant Lanteans were in control (and only one at the time) of the Pegasus Galexy, who were peaceful and technologically powerful were dislike by the Wraith felt a genetically-inherited hatred towards the Lanteans who experimented on them which made them the way they are and that they could never go back to the way they lived. After the war which the Lantean Empire was at first holding out against the Wraith threat until the Wraith started to clone in order to boost there numbers over the Lanteans which turn the tide of the war. Then towards the end if the war, all the Lantean Empire had was Atlantis which was where the Ancient Council was based. With the Wraith laying siege to the city for one hundred years, held off only by a powerful shield and city drones until they become beyond repair and the Ancient Council decided to sink the city and abandon the Pegasus Galexy and return to Earth. Asurans-Wraith War Afterwards the Wraith became the superpower of the Pegasus Galexy with them waking up every one hundred years to feed before going back to sleep. The first war shortly after the fall of the Lantean Empire was against the Asurans, who are abandon experiments of the Lanteans. To combat this foe, the Wraith disabled the directive in the Asurans based code which forced them to attack the Wraith. The Asurans fell back to Asuras where they remained and continued to develop. Tau'ri-Wraith War The Wraith continued as they have for hundreds of years as they had until the Tau'ri arrived in the Pegasus Galexy and occupied the Ancient City of Atlantis which was led by Elizabeth Weir. They became known as the Atlantis expedition. The Wraith first encounter the Tau'ri on Athos during a hunt. After this a team was sent to the Wraith Homeworld on a rescue missions to rescue there people. The war continued for year's with the Second Siege of Atlantis and other humans races like the Athosians who joined the war against the Wraith.